discovery of the wind dragon
by morgan35455
Summary: when the gang are out flying they get attacked by an unknown dragon. when they take it back to berk a mysterious girl appears. A/U my first fanfic and i suc at sumerys
1. Chapter 1

**discovery of the wind dragon**

**authors note:** hi this is my first fic. summery sucks but it is good.

**chapter one: **wild attack

Hicup flew around berk on his trusty companion Toothless. His friends were at the side of him when Toothless started acting strange "whats up bud?" he asked as Toothless tried to move towards the left but failed and hit something invissible "what was that?" "maybe a Change wing?" Fishlegs said before Meatlug spun out of control "Fishlegs!" Astrid cried before Stormfly did the same. "Whats happening?" Hiccup cried before he saw Toothless try and go to the left "guys Toothless knows where this creature is," and with that the five flew towards a dessert like island with only one tree on it.

when they landed a they saw cliffs and a gaint cave, dragon prints were going towards the giant cave. "fishlegs what dragon do they belong to?" Hiccup asked and had a startling reply "i dont actually know," a terrafying roar sounded from the cave as pale blue eyes appeared in the dark. one leg came out and revealled tan coloured scales with long claws, another and another until it was fully out in the light. blue wings,tan body long tail with an axe on the end and its head was like an arrow with two long horns that were cerved at the end so it looked like a handle. "Fiishleggs name?" "its an unknown!" he cried as it battered its giant wings and a huge gust was sent there way before it dissapeared "whered it go?" Astrid asked before it attacked Toothless. "Graagh!" it cried as a claw marks appeared on his side and teared his fake fin n half "great now were stranded with a monsterus unknown dragon who could kill any of us." Fishlegs pannicked "who dares enter my domain!"


	2. Chapter 2

"who dares enter my domain?" a voice sounded from the air making the gang look around for a person who must have been trying to scare them "who ever you are it isnt safe here we must leave," Hiccup said walking towards the cave and the dragon appeared infront of him "oh im no human little boy and my domain is only home to me and the birds," it said putting its face infront of Hiccups "wow it talks," Astrid said from behind Hiccup "dragons are a very clever speices and we have amaxing abliltys if given the right training," it said looking at Astrid with dangerous eyes. "what are you?" Fishlegs asked nervously " a dragon of course, stupid humans," it laughed to its self. "hey im not stupid!" Snotlout said and ordered Hookfang to shoot fire at the creature, in amazment it just grinned before dissapearing "whered it go?" "over here!" it said in the air, it looked down at them before sending a ball of plasma towards Hookfang knocking it out. "Hookfang!" Snotlout cried "just great another one of our dragons uncapable of flight now," Hiccup said to himself. Toothless walked over to other dragon who had now landed "what do you want?" it asked the night fury who just roard making the other laugh "im scared," "Toothless leave it," Hiccup said and his dragon just looked towards him before it was sent flying by the other dragon who had hit him "Toothless!" "can we just get out of here," Fishlegs cried hugging his presous Meatlug "Stormfly you know what to do," AStrid told her dragon and made the hand signal for tail attack, she hoped that her dragon could stop the other from moving long engouh for Hiccup to fix Toothless' tail and Hookfag to wake up. spikes were shot at the other dragon and it was pinned to the cliff wall before a rock hit its head, knocking it out in the process "we should have engouh time now, Hiccup fix Toothless' tail and me,Roughnut and snotlout will wake Hookfang," Astrid said running towards the knocked out monsterous nightmare. when it was awake and Toothless could fly again they looked out at the knocked out dragon "what should we do with it?" Hiccup asked and Fishlegs replyed "take it back to berk and study it?" "we could but we would have to lock it up it has a lot of power and given the chance it could probbaly destroy berk its self," Astrid said "or train it," Roughnut said making everyone look at her "what," "for once you actually have a good idea," Hiccup said. they grabbed the dragon and flew towards berk with it in Hookfangs claws.

when they arrived at berk everyone stared at the tan monster "what s that?" Stoick asked when they landed "its a new dragon," Hiccup said getting off of Toothless "but it-" "no time totalk it could awake any minute," they said locking it in a device simular to the one Toothless had been put in before the dragons came to live with the vikings. with help from a few dragons they took it to the training center. half way it opened its eyes "no i cant-t-t be here," it said to its self trying to break free "guys the dragon!" Hiccup said noticing it break the lock "on it!" Astrid said calling stormfly and flying off above its head. she sent tail spikes at it but the dragon just bounced them back at her and Stormfly. "i got it," Tuffnutt said droping a rock on its head trying to knock it out but made it angrier, it looked at the twim with slit shaped eyes before sending the pair and their dragon out to sea. "whats going on here?" Stoick asked flying over on his dragon "umm slite problem... it broke the mechanisim," Hiccup said chasing it on Toothless "i can see that. Wait i know you!" he said loking at the dragon who smiled "so you still remember the attack, i sure do!" it said throwing the metal plate off its head to show a patch of missing skin. "IF it wasnt for Mercia i wouldnt be here!" "that outcast will not be named here!" Stoick said letting his dragon send a massive wave of sound at the tan creature who just blocked it "run off thunderdrum this isnt your fight!" she roard making it throw Stoick off and her land rght infront of him. she looked down at him and opened her mouth as if she was going to send a blast of plasma at him.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Thor sat watching as his rider was about to be beheaded by a creature who had scared the living daylights out of hm. "Stop!" Hiccup said running in between the pair "this doesnt concern you little boy," she said sendding him flying into a wall, Toothless saw this and sent an attack at the dragon that hit it straight inbetween its eyes, right on the injured spot "gragh!" it cried before blacking out as soon as it hit the ground. "wow... never seen that before," "what did it mean by Mercia?" Hiccup asked, being helped up by Toothless "Mercia well she had deep crimson hair and grey blue eyes that peirced your soul, in a way she was like you for what she did, she kept that dragon here on this island when we were young, one day it went and got many others just like Toothless and its self to come and attack our village. the whole village was panicing so i ran to the only place i knew was safe, Heart point, there i saw her stroking its head like it had done somthing right as if it had done what it was told. back then it was only the size of Toothless but know its bigger and alot stronger that it was back then, almost twice infact, i ran to my farther who followed me back there and saw exactly what i had seen, seeing this he banished her and sent the dragon to an unknow island in the middle of nowhere, but when we were putting them on different boats she screamed "Windora! find my duaghter in seventeen years time!" over and over again she shouted making me wonder we were sending them to different places and Mercia was going to a deserted island, how could she have a child?" he said to the group as they sat and ate in the training center."I can tell you why she said that," Windora said from its cage, everyone looked to her "before you banished us, my brother performed the draegon ritual," "whats that?" Astrid asked holding her pierced arm in place as Gobber tryed t heal it "you did a good job penatrating the skin with that backblast," he said making everyone turn and look at him "hump, childsplay, as i was saying, the draegn ritual is where one is made one with their dragon, in order for me to fullfil my duty i had to have eggs or at least one, so i did i named her Windear," "one question? why does she have the first part of your name?" "it is my kinds lore that if we name our kin after us slghtly, the whole family will be in good fortunes," it said sneaking a hand through the bars to recve a peice of chicken and lamb from Tuffnuts plate "hey thats my meat," "wait it doesnt eat fish!" Fishlegs said writing it down in the book of dragons "if you document me my kind will die out, Alvin has my duaghter and brother locked in his dragonary, we are the only ones left, out kind feeds from mystery and ledgends if i dont rescue them and you write it down-!" her head lifted up and she smelt the air "shes here..."it mumbled rattling its bars, smashing its tail agaisnts it she broke free, set flight and soared down to the bay were boats had just came in..

"Mercias duaghter!" she cried smashing crates untill she saw her, long red hair, tan skin like Windoras, goldeny blue eyes and around her neck was a pendent like locket. Windora lifted the girls head up with one claw and smiled as she opened the locket, inside was a painting of Windora and Mercia standing on heart hill together "mother said youd know about that photo," she said standing up, Windora smiled "yes it was the day before we were banished... im guessing your from the island, i can smell it on you..."


End file.
